


Ab igne ignem capere

by AstreeAHopelessRomantic



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Short Story, based on episode 5
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 20:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13302783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstreeAHopelessRomantic/pseuds/AstreeAHopelessRomantic
Summary: Sa liberté lui échappait comme le feu qui brûlait tout.





	Ab igne ignem capere

**Author's Note:**

> La série Spartacus est à Steven S. DeKnight.

Le cirque brûlait après la révolte des esclaves menée par Spartacus. Ilythia était dehors en compagnie de Lucretia et de Varinius. Son regard affolé cherchait son père partout sans que ses yeux ne puissent le trouver. Profitant d'un instant d'inattention de ses deux compagnons, elle se dirigea aussi vite que le lui permettait son état vers le dernier endroit où elle avait vu son géniteur. Alors qu'elle allait pénétrer dans l'enceinte du bâtiment toujours en flammes deux bras puissants l'attrapèrent, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin. La romaine savait parfaitement de qui il s'agissait, ces mains qui la tenaient fermement l'avaient touchées plus d'une fois. Elles appartenaient à Gaius Claudius Glaber; son mari. Les premiers mots qu'il prononça lui brisèrent le cœur: 

« Ton père est mort, tué par Spartacus, lui annonça-t-il d'un ton grave. 

Ses jambes qui avaient réussi à supporter les efforts qu'elle venait de faire lâchèrent sous le coup de la nouvelle. 

Son père adoré était mort, cet être qu'elle aimait tant avait quitté le monde des vivants. Celui qui aurait pu rompre son mariage n'existait plus. Chamboulée par toutes ces émotions, des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Si les premières paroles de Gaius l'avaient anéantie, les mots qu'il prononça ensuite lui glacèrent le sang. 

-Nous y survivrons ensemble, en tant que mari et femme, affirma-t-il."

Elle leva les yeux vers lui remarquant au passage qu'il était lui aussi par terre, la tenant fermement, lui faisant presque mal. Elle se retint de justesse de les baisser à nouveau, elle n'aimait pas ce qu'elle y voyait. Avant elle aurait vu de la tendresse, de l'amour, de la sincérité. A présent il n'y avait que colère, haine, mépris, vengeance, satisfaction et d'autre choses qu'elle refusait de nommer. Elle détourna le regard ne pouvant plus supporter la froideur des iris du préteur, chercha du secours auprès de Varinius mais elle n'y trouva que du regret et de l'impuissance. Ce dernier s'en alla rapidement n'ayant plus la possibilité de l'épouser. La future maman ne prit même pas la peine de chercher du soutien dans les yeux de son amie Lucretia, elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ne trouverait que regret et compassion. La dernière phrase de son mari tournait en boucle dans sa tête, ce n'était pas ce qu'il pensait, elle allait souffrir, il allait lui faire payer très cher sa trahison et pendant un instant elle regretta presque de ne pas avoir couru assez vite pour mourir aux côtés de son père. Elle se sentit comme une esclave dont le destin dépendait de ses actions et de son maître. Elle eut l'impression qu'on lui attachait des chaînes invisibles aux poignets, pour ne pas qu'elle s'échappe. Les dieux n'avaient pas apprécié qu'elle veuille tuer son enfant, et s'étaient vengés en tuant son père. Finalement, elle posa ses yeux remplis de larmes sur le lieu où reposait le sénateur qu'elle adorait, sa respiration devint irrégulière, causée par la fumée pourtant lointaine. Si elle ne craignait rien du feu ravageant le cirque de Capou , elle redoutait le feu de la vengeance brûlant dans les iris froid de Gaius .


End file.
